Mobile terminals (e.g., smart phones) become more and more popular with consumers. However, the power consumption of mobile terminals is great, thus mobile terminals need to be charged regularly. As the battery capacity of mobile terminals becomes greater and greater, correspondingly, the charging time becomes longer. How to realize quick charging is a problem that may be needed to be solved.
In order to achieve the purpose of quick charging, the output current of a power adapter may be directly increased without consideration of endurance of a mobile terminal, as such, a phenomenon of the heating and even burnout of the mobile terminal may occur, which may reduce the lifespan of the mobile terminal.